


A Place To Call Sanctuary

by Siabhras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Adam is 19, Lucifer goes to church, Lucifer is Called Luke, Lucifer with Nick's face, Lucifer with burn marks, Michael with Matt Cohen's face, More of a UA than an AU, On Hiatus, only at church though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, Michael, and Adam Milligan were released from the cage after Metatron forced the Angels to fall. Seeking a break from everything, Lucifer finds them self at a small town church volunteering as often as they can, meanwhile Michael and Adam find a place to live amongst the other humans. The three make for themselves a place amongst God’s children even as a supernatural war breaks out around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teatham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/gifts).



Part 1:

_This was not the cage. Nor was it Heaven or Hell. It was strange landscape with strange smells and unfamiliar sounds. There was no flapping of wings or shrieks of anger or even shocks of pain when one got too close to the edges of the cage._

     The Archangel sat up from their spot on the grassy field. The place smelled of mushrooms, manure, and faintly of garlic. Not too far off, human children were playing on a fenced-in playground. The Angel groaned and rubbed at their face, wiping away the dark ashy residue from their time in the cage.  
Across from the playground a shopping centre stretched on for two blocks, cars going in and out of the parking lot every few minutes or so.  
“Why on Father’s green and corrupted Earth would I be out of the cage?” Lucifer, the true king of hell and ex-archangel, groaned as they stood up. They brushed off as much of the ashy reside from their clothing as they could and went to find a water fountain.  
For a moment, they wondered about Michael and Adam, mostly Michael though. Lucifer huffed and shook their head. It was stupid to worry about Michael at all, that angel could take care of himself just fine.

* * *

  
     Adam woke up on a hard bench with Michael staring him down. Adam yelped and nerly toppled off the bench.  
“I see that you have awoken. Very good. It is time to find a place to sleep for you.” Michael put a hand on his hip, sighing softly. “We are no longer in the cage, Adam.”  
Adam groaned loudly and cracked his back. He rubbed the sleep sand from his eyes and muttered about wanting to be anywhere but where he was now. He rubbed at his forehead.

_The two archangels duked it out in the confined space of the cage. Adam’s soul was being shielded by large white wings, which belonged to Michael all the while the two angelic brothers ripped and tore at each other. Grace ricochets off of the cage walls, causing burning and immense pain when it hit one of the four souls in the space. Lucifer had done nothing to shield Sam’s soul from the grace being thrown around, instead using their already broken and tattered wings to shield their own self. After Sam’s soul had ben pulled out of the cage, the fights had died down but still continued. Adam’s soul hung onto the gentle calming pulse that Michael gave off, taking comfort in knowing that there was someone looking after him._

     Adam shook the memories from his head, not wanting to remember any of that time. He rubbed the ash from the cage off his pants and stood up, looking up at Michael.  
“Well, fantastic. I’m still stuck with an angel and we’re both back on earth. Fan-fucking-tastic.” Adam huffed.  
     Michael tilted his head to the side, “I do not understand the need for profanity. We are both alive and are free from the cage…” He paused for a moment, “I do not have as much Grace as I should have, but it will be sufficient to find you lodging for now.”  
The archangel put a hand on Adam’s shoulder and led the teen towards the town, silent and facing forward. Adam on the other hand looked around at the town. It had a small-town feel to it. Families with young children went in and out of stores and old couples walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. Everything was too surreal for the Milligan teen. He shivered a bit, wrapping his arms around himself.  
“… Let’s make it clear that I hate everything right now and if I ever see Sam or Dean again I’m going to find something sharp and stab them with it…” Adam grumbled, kicking at a pebble on the sidewalk.  
     Michael’s lip quirked up slightly as he made a small huffing noise, “I will keep the town clear of creatures of darkness and Hell. You are a child of my Father and it is my duty to protect you.” The angel patted Adam’s shoulder, “If you wish it, I will do what I can to make it so.”  
The teen raised an eyebrow, “If you weren’t an angel who tricked me once I’d feel flattered. But since you did do all that shit, yeah. You owe me at least that.”  
“Michael has always been the flatterer of the family, even more so than Gabriel. Do not let it get to you Adam, I never did.” Lucifer chuckled and put a hand on their hip. They were standing not far off from the other two. “I felt the grace of a cherubim, but it looks like I found my beloved big brother and his flimsy vessel instead.”  
Adam glared, “Fuck off, you dick.”  
     Lucifer laughed loudly, their voice rough. They wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders, pressing a cheek against their brothers’ face. “Whoever broke us out of the cage, remind me to thank them and to not get on their bad side. I’m kind of done with the whole lets-kill-each-other-because-Dad-said-we-should thing. Let’s put it behind us like the civil angels we are, deal?”  
Michael glared and pushed Lucifer off. He shook his head; “I do not make deals with hell spawn like you.”  
“What about with your brother and fellow archangel? You do know that I am still one, right?” Lucifer wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders, pulling the teen into their chest. Adam tensed up, looking at his feet.  
“Unhand Adam. You are creating an uncomfortable situation, and I am very close to harming you.” Michael grabbed the front of Lucifers’ shirt. “Do not test me, little brother.”  
     Lucifer laughed and let go of Adam, “Oh don’t mind lil’ ol’ me~! I’m reforming! No more demons for me.”  
Michael huffed and put a hand on Adam’s back, leading the human away from the fallen angel. He looked around for a place to stay for the night, as it was slowly starting to grow darker in the sky.  
“I will create documents for you so that you may have a place to rest tonight.”  
Adam rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Michael. “Thanks…I suppose…” He shuffled his feet, faintly thinking that he would rather be in Heaven with his mom than down here with the Angels that ruined his life.


	2. Part 2

     Lucifer found their way into a public restroom, stopping to look at their face. Grumbling into the reflection they brushed their fingers lightly against the red burn marks on their face. They hissed at the slight burning sensation and splashed water on their face. They sighed and closed their eyes, reaching out to sense any supernatural creatures or fellow demons.  
Very soon it was clear that something was wrong. Lucifer felt the anguish and pain coming off of the ‘angel radio”, they had always been connected to it even while in the cage. There were too many angels on earth, all over the globe, not just in America.  
“So Heaven is locked to all…not just myself anymore…” Lucifer shook their head and left the restroom.  
     They walked around the town, looking into the lit up displays of boutiques and chuckling at the abundance of humans who were ignorant of the creatures and beings that walked amongst them.  
The sky darkened and the stars came out. Lucifer sighed and headed out of the more populated part of the town, eventually walking past a church building. The front doors were open and the lights were on. They paused for a moment before heading into the church.  
     The sanctuary was simple, a long table down the middle of it, flanked by rows of pews leading up to a raised stage. Lucifer sat at the back row of pews, looking up at the stained glass of the crucifixion of Jesus. They closed their eyes and leaned their head back towards the ceiling.  
A few minutes later someone walked down the isle and stood next to the seated angel. “Sir?” The person’s voice stuttered when Lucifer looked at them. “Th-the church is closing for the night…”  
“Oh. Very well then. At what time will it open tomorrow?” Lucifer stood up, looking the human over.  
     The girl smiled awkwardly, “At eight a.m.” She shuffled her feet and took a few steps back. “I’m Marie, the assistant pastor here.”  
“You can call me Luke.”

* * *

 

     Michael checked himself and Adam into a hotel room, purchasing the room for seven nights. There was only one bed and a large couch with a television. Michael sat on the couch and closed his eyes.  
Adam flopped onto the bed face down. He let out a groan and rolled around on the bed a bit. “Thank god for pillows, blankets, warm rooms, and a comfortable bed!”  
     The teen smiled and wrapped himself in the blankets, burrowing their face into the pillows. Adam curled up and let out another sigh of content.  
“I fail to see what my Father has to do with this situation, but, I am glad to see you content.” Michael opened his eyes and glanced at the human curled up under the blankets. “I will go out and purchase food for you to consume.”  
     Adam poked his head out of the blankets and nodded a bit before getting up and looking around the shower area. He sighed when Michael shut the door and left he hotel room.  
     Dropping his clothes to the floor, Adam turned on the tap and stared at the slowly filling bathtub. He turned the water to the hottest it could be and trailed his fingers in the water coming from the faucet. He shut off the water before the tub was fully filled and then sat on the porcelain edge, dipping his toes into the too-hot water. Hissing a bit, Adam just plunged his feet into the water, laughing a bit afterwards.  
     There had been no need to eat, sleep, or drink in the cage. No need to do anything to take care of a physical body. The teen swirled his feet the water before slowly lowering his body into the too-hot water. He bit his lip to hold back a hiss of pain, but settled down after a few minutes.  
Adam splashed the water around the tub, staring blankly at the ripples.  
“I suppose this is supposed to be a second chance…” He laid his head against the wall and sunk into the water, splashing it over his head and getting his hair wet.  
Grumbling, Adam reached for the shampoo and began to wash the residue of the cage off of his body, scrubbing until his skin was red.

     When Michael returned, Adam was still in the bath, his knees drawn up to his chest, the water cooling around him.  
“Adam?” Michael knocked on the bathroom door and waited. When he got no response the angel walked into the bathroom and looked at the human.  
“You should get out. I have a towel for you.” Michael held out a towel, sighing softly. “You remind me of Gabriel when he was smaller.”  
     Adam got up out of the bath and wrapped the towel around himself, not looking at Michael. The teen let out a shaky breath and shuffled his feet.  
“Let us dry you now.” Michael put a towel on top of Adam’s head and started to dry the human off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not make the 800 word per section goal for this segment, but, all in all I'm very happy with it.   
> Special thanks to my friend Caity who helped with editing. 
> 
> If you like it, leave a review or a kudos!


	3. Part 3

Lucifer wandered the streets that night, marking out the dark places and any hideaways that a creature could use. They avoided the more crowded places of the town, tending to walk up and down one of the multiple neighborhoods the town had to offer.

They listened in to the angel radio, taking very little delight in hearing the pain of their brothers and sisters. Only two messages came out clear; “Castiel has betrayed us” and “Metatron”. Lucifer frowned and found a place to sit.

“…This is not how things were to be…” They sighed, and then began to test the limits of their grace.

 Finding it difficult to access all but the basic ability to shift small objects into other things, Lucifer grumbled in annoyance. They shifted leaves into paper currency and found a store that was open late at night. The attendant at the checkout was watching a newscast on the sudden meteor shower that had left meteorologists confused. They browsed the clothing at eh second-hand shop, eventually selecting new jeans and a comfortable enough t-shirt.

“It’s so weird… who would have expected something so pretty to have happened…?” The kid at the register smiled at Luce, “Did you find everything that you were looking for?”   
“Yes.”

“That’ll be 15.30, sir.”

Lucifer handed them a configured twenty, “Keep the change.” They took the clothes and left the building. They found an alleyway to change into the new clothes.

The true King of Hell made their way back to the church from earlier, glancing around for a bench to stay at for the remainder of the night. Sleep would not come that night and neither would any unwanted creatures.

“It’s not Detroit… but it will do.” Lucifer chuckled a bit and laid down on the bench.

 

* * *

 

As Adam curled up under the covers of the motel bed, Michael worked on using his grace to create legal documents and a small stack of money to use. Michael looked over at Adam and sighed softly.

“I’m sorry that you had been pulled into this aftermath… I know that you would have preferred to be in Heaven with your mother.”

Michael drew up a list of necessities his human charge would need, putting ‘obtaining a more permanent homestead’ at the top of the list.

When Adam began to toss and turn in his sleep, Michael went to him and pressed a hand to his forehead. The angel sighed softly and ran his fingers through Adam’s hair.   
“It’s all going to be alright Adam… I promised you that I would protect you.” He pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead and smiled faintly when the young teen stopped tossing and turning. “I will make it up to you, I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months later and this is all I can give y'all for now. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a Kudos or a comment!


	4. Part 4

Michael spent the dark hours of the night looking at a realtor's website and checking the surrounding area for a school of some sort for school that offered a pre-med studies track. He glanced at the ninteen year old boy and sighed softly. The Archangel ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, sending a silent prayer to God.

_// Father, Even if I know that you are not up in Heaven I know that you are somewhere out here on Earth. Father, please help me to keep a clear head and to do everything in my power to help Adam, even in these outstanding circumstances. I have no reason to know why we had been released from the cage, but I am happy to say that Lucifer and myself have come to an agreement to not fight. I hope that it will last. Even so, I look to you to guidance and as a light for Adam. Amen. //_

After the prayer, Michael rustled his dark hair and sighed, knowing that his prayers would be met with silence. He refused to listen in on the Angel radio. He refused to look back on the centuries spent thinking about the day that he and Lucifer would fight for the glory of Heaven or Hell.

Michael turned his mind back to Adam, the young man who had already gone through more than enough pain in his lifetime. He kissed Adam’s forehead once again and got up to lay on the small couch in the room. Michael closed his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find himself to grow tired and slip into a light sleep for the first time in over ten centuries.

* * *

 

It was eight in the morning when Lucifer returned to the church he had found the night before. They smirked at their reflection in the mirror-like glass of the front of the church, running light flingers over the burns that would not go away.

Marie opened the front door when Lucifer walked up, “Oh. I honestly did not expect you to come again. Luke, right?” She smiled a bit and motioned for them to walk in.

Lucifer smiled a bit and nodded, “The best place to be is in the Father’s house. Or, in a pinch, any church who believes in the Father that is nearby.” They chuckled a bit and looked up at the cross hanging on the wall above the stage at the back of the Sanctuary.  

Marie raised an eyebrow and gave the man before her an uneasy smile. “I suppose one could see things that way.”

For Marie, she honestly had no idea of how to go about asking the man in front of her what he was doing in the town. She took in a breath and forced her smile to look less uneasy.

“If there is anything that I can help you with, just let me know. Otherwise I’ll be in my office.” She motioned towards the back of the church where the offices and kitchen were.

Luke nodded, not really paying much attention to her anymore. They walked into the sanctuary and sat down in the back row of pews.

_// So, this is where you put us. Bumfuck nowhere on the west coast. Either you brought us out, or Metatron really did manage to mess up heaven. I should really give him a lesson on who's allowed to fuck up heaven. Anyways, thanks a lot dad. Real stellar work you’ve done. Humans are stupid and messed up. At least you didn’t put Adam and Mikey in the same body. That didn’t work out so well the first time. //_

Lucifer grumbled a bit and crossed their arms over their chest, clearly upset that they were not getting any response from God. It wasn’t that they really expected any response, God had been gone for far too long to even think about the Angelic children he had left behind. Luke surmised that God was probably in Canada or somewhere in Europe, not that those nations would not have their fair share of forcibly fallen angels. Lucifer chuckled a bit, thinking that America just had too much trouble with Winchesters and that it was more than reasonable that Adam wanted nothing to do with them. In Hell's’ name, even Lucifer was sure that they were okay not seeing the Winchester brothers ever again. Too much to deal with now. Too many forcibly fallen angels and rogue demons to deal with.

They left the sanctuary a few hours later, ignoring the few other people that attempted to talk to them or those that worked at the church. Luce went into Marie’s office and gave her a strange smile.   
“I believe that my partner and I will be attending this church on sundays. We’ve just moved into town from a long ways away and the kid still needs to get adjusted, so, I just wanted to give you a fair warning.”

Marie nodded trying to not laugh at Luke’s odd way of speaking, “I don’t see how a warning is necessary, our community accepts people of all types and backgrounds. I hope you and your family will like it here.”

Luke nodded, “We will.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got back my interest in writing, and even if I'm not very interested in SPN as a fandom anymore, I do intend to complete this story. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you've liked it so far.


End file.
